


A Worthy Man

by logan_deloss



Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies), Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Best Friends, Childhood Friends, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Royalty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:55:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23827951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/logan_deloss/pseuds/logan_deloss
Summary: She’s looking for a husband. Yet, Caspian believes that no man is the right fit for her.
Relationships: Caspian (Narnia) & Original Female Character(s), Caspian (Narnia)/Original Character(s), Caspian (Narnia)/Original Female Character(s), Caspian (Narnia)/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 36
Collections: For Narnia!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [voidnarnia (tumblr)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=voidnarnia+%28tumblr%29).



> follow me at logan-deloss.tumblr.com :)

It was no surprise. You were one of the fairest in Narnia, but what most around you admired of you was your intelligence. You were clever and for the King, you were one of his oldest friends. You both had grown together, your father had died for his cause when his uncle usurped his throne, and it was that friendship that the two of you shared and treasured that fogged the extent of your feelings.

King Caspian had sworn to your mother on her death bed that you would only marry a man that was of your worth.

Lords from the whole of Narnia wanted you as their daughter in law.

“I do not like that Lord Ervian.” Caspian once had said to you, “He sees you as a jewel he would like to possess.” He said as he looked at his portrait.

And it was the ugly truth. Your father’s name came with wealth and a long list of titles.

“For Aslan!” You sighed, “You always find something wrong with all the suitors. I am 23, Caspian. I should be married by now. I should have children of my own!”

“With a man that you do not even know.”

“But that’s why they are sending their portraits, Caspian. To know if I want to get to know them.”

“Please, say yes to both of them. Let’s see if I find them charming.”

____

Caspian had met them, yet, he had not allowed a private meeting between either of them with you.

It was unnecessary to say that your fury for Caspian had made you so frustrated that you barged in when he was having a council meeting with some lords and he had to excuse them.

“I ask your secretary,” You started to walk towards him angrily, “when will my meeting would take place with my suitors only to find out that they have already left Cair Paravel!”

“I was in the middle of an important meeting. You cannot just barge in.”

“I do not care if you were having a meeting with Aslan himself.” You said putting your fists on your hips, “ I found Lord Ervian very handsome and he was not as old as Lord Runet. He was almost my age, Caspian!” You cried out loud, “He’s the first lord who is almost my age! I liked his portrait”

“Not everything is about beauty.”Caspian sighed, “I found him very greedy and that his intentions were not true.”

“And who made you an expert?” You asked.

“I only want the best for you.” Caspian pointed out.

“Oh really, what is that then?” You asked, “What makes you the one that knows what’s the best for me?”

“Because I know you.” Caspian said, “You’re my oldest friend and I don’t want you to marry and then find yourself disappointed by your choice.”

You wanted to cry. In the beginning, it was humorous. He would say that they were not worthy of your hand or that they were just too ugly, or too short. But now, it had been five years of this now. Five years and he always found something wrong.

“I want a husband, Caspian!” You cried, “I want to fall in love. I want to have children and to have something of my own. But you keep taking that away from me.”

“I am sorry, but you are my closest friend. I hold you very dear in my heart and I don’t want you to have your heartbroken.”

“Who gave you the right?” You asked, “You gave you the right to—”

“Watch your words, Lady Y/N. I am still your King.”

“Well, I know that a king would have seen me already married. Because that is the King’s duty! I am talking to my friend, Caspian who is having problems coming to terms that he needs to let me go!” You said before turning away and walking out.

Caspian rested his head against the cold table. It was then when the Lord Chancellor came in with a blank look in his face.

“My King!” 

“Of Cornelius!” Caspian sighed, “You taught me about the skies and stars. You taught me about politics, arts, grammar and history. Yet, you failed to teach how to understand women.”

“I can only assume you are talking about Lady Y/N. She had that look in her face that reminded me when she was a little girl and her father told her that she could not climb the trees.”

“She wants to marry.” Caspian sighed as he sat up straight, “She wants to marry but I don’t want her to marry any fool. The Lord from the Southern West Lands … he mostly spoke of his title and … he’s not worthy of her. Y/N … she deserves a great man. She deserves a man that can promise her well-being, that will always love her and cherish her.”

Cornelius laughed, “Oh my King!”

“What?” Caspian asked. “I want that for her. She’s very dear to me. She was my childhood friend and—”

“You are in love with her, Caspian!” Cornelius said.

“Never!” Caspian scoffed, “You’re mad!” 

“Am I?”

“Yes!” Caspian laughed, “Y/N, she’s like a sister— no, not my sister. But she … I love her. As a friend. I just wish the best of the best for her. I hold her dear. She deserves a ki—”

“A king?” Cornelius asked.

“It is a common thing to say. She deserves the very best. i want to give her the very best I can.”

“Is that why you yourself have not married? Have you idealized your future queen just as much as you have Lady wants a worthy wife? Just like you want for Lady Y/N to have a worthy husband?”

“Well, I am the king.” Caspian said, “The woman that I marry, she must be of a great clever mind, courageous, a force to be reckoned with. I haven’t found her yet.”

“You are aware that you have just described Lady Vera?” Cornelius asked.

“But that is why I like her. She has many qualities I admire and understand my cynic jokes.” Caspian laughed.

“Forgive me, Your Majesty, but rumors around Court are that you scare away Lady Y/N’s suitors because you want to marry her,” Cornelius said, 

“Who dared to say such lie?” Caspian asked.

“Oh, many courtiers, some of your council members. Why do you think she had a flock of ladies always around her. Narnians see her as their future queen, and to be honest, she would not make a bad queen. She reminds me of your Lady Mother at times.”

“Are you really proposing that I should take her as a wife?” Caspian laughed, “Oh my dear tutor and most trusted friend, your mind is finally caught up to your age. Now tell me, what’s the real reason you came here so early this morning” 

Spring had now turned into Summer, and you were fond of the warmth but you were eager to see the renovations of your family home.

You were overlooking the packaging of your trunks when the page in front of your door announced that the king was at the doors. Your maids looked at each other and chuckled.

“I overheard that this is your last day at Cair Paravel for this season. Did you forget to tell me that last night over supper?” Caspian asked when your bowed your head and your knees. “You can leave us,” Caspian said to the maids who looked at each other and giggled.

“They somehow find you handsome.” You laughed, “Yet, they cannot see that you are almost 30 years old and still cannot grow a full beard.”

“Oh, is this what I get as a goodbye gift from you?” Caspian laughed. He did not know it, but he was smiling at you with his eyes and there was a fain one on his lips as he spoke. You amused the other so much. It was a constant battle of the wills, “Are you still mad that I said no to Lord Ervian? That was a week ago. And I am not 30. I am 28, Y/N.”

“No. I am no longer mad. I mean, my youth and beauty fade with each sunset and moon but—”

“You’re still very young and very beautiful.” Caspian said to you, “Regardless of that, I came here because I wanted to give you this. It is a book that I believe you will enjoy very much.”

You took the book from his hand and read the title. You laughed, “If I want to sleep.”

“Well, it is a two day trip by carriage. It might help you sleep when you are on your way.”

At that moment, you gave him a hug. “Please take care and find me a husband... I would do it by myself if I could but since your household is the one that manages my finances …”

“I’ll see what I can do.” He said before kissing the top of your head. He could smell the peppermint and rosemary perfume you so much loved. He hugged you tight and then kissed your cheek. 

“Take care.” He smiled caressing your cheek.

“Find me a husband.” You said, “I cannot allow my family line to die.” You said before reaching for the little silver bell that you used to call your maids.

Caspian nodded feeling sad. “I’ll see what we can do,” Caspian said as you pushed yourself away from him.

“I mean it, Your Majesty.” You said as you put the book he had given you in the basket.


	2. Chapter #2

Spending time with your maternal cousin was always a delightful time. She was only a few years older. She had just turned 30 and had a little son who had been named in honor of King Peter.

“Oh, Peter!” Your cousin Lena said as he gave you a leaf.

“Last time I saw you, you little sir had just learned how to walk.” You said you took the leaf from his hand. “Now you’ll probably be married before I am.”

Your cousin Lena giggled at your words. “You’ll be married soon enough, my darling.”

“If I ever marry. I truly believe that Caspian intends to keep me unmarried so I can be his children’s governess when he has them or to be the head of the household of his queen. Both which I would welcome with open arms but I am a woman and I –pardon my expression, I want a man in my life.”

Your cousin called her servants for her to take little Peter inside. “Please do give him a bath and put him down for a nap.”

You saw how the maid took the baby boy away and how your cousin dismissed her other two maids and yours. She stood up, pulling the skirt of her dress up not to trip, and sat next to where you were standing.

“Sit here.” She said patting the grass.

“Do you think it is okay like this?” You asked showing her the bouquet. Maybe Peter was right. Maybe it needs more green.”

“Sit down Y/N!” She said pulling you down.

“There could be many reasons why you are not married yet.” Your cousin started, “Maybe King Caspian wants to find a worthy husband for you. You are the heiress to one of the richest mines in the land.” She said, “He obviously knows that once you marry, your lands will become your husbands. He could want someone who wants you for you and not your wealth and titles. Or, it could be the king … has the king ever—”

“Ever what?” You asked.

You did not know what she meant.

“Has the King ever made some sort of advancement towards you?”

“Advancement? What do you mean?” You asked as you reached for more leaves.

“An intimate advancement. Has he ever insinuated that he might harbor romantic feelings towards you?”

“Romantic feelings?” You laughed, “Caspian? Dear Aslan, you are mad.”

“Mad?” She asked.

“Yes!” You gasped, “It’s Caspian. We’ve known each other since we were children. We are to each other the sibling that we were never granted.” You pointed out as you thought of him. Yes, the two of you were close, but you knew that Caspian had no romantic feelings towards you. 

“I mean, he is the king, and if he asked my hand in marriage I would be an idiot to say no, but it’s Caspian. He used to cry when it was raining all he wanted to play outside. He used to make fun of me when my two front teeth fell and I may have teased him over his chin for at least a few years. It is normal things that siblings would do to each other.”

But there was only one thing that you both had done that it was not of siblings. A few years ago, the two of you have had a little too much wine and you had kissed. Yet, neither of you had the memory of this. It had fallen sealed in your subconscious of drunkness to remember.

“So he had never made an advancement towards you?” She asked.

“Never.” You said, “Although, I once dream of him kissing me when we had been talking of his kiss with Queen Susan.”

Your cousin tapped your back, “You dreamt of kissing him.”

“It was a dream. A wine dream.” You said before you sneezed.

“Dreams are said to be our hidden desires.” She said.

“No.” You said clearly before sneezing again. “I do not desire Caspian. He’s barely 30 and cannot grow a full beard yet.” 

Your cousin laughed as she gave you a handkerchief. “Here, Sneezy. But I am curious of that chaste friendship. How does the king treat you?”

“Well, he’s gentle; and kind. He joins me in my walks around the coast and on my journeys to collect seashells and every other shell I find. He says that I must have mermaid ancestry because of my love of the sea and my need to feel the ocean water around me. Which I am starting to miss already which is why I have been taking swims in that pond. I prefer the sea.”

“Of course you do. He might not be wrong. There might be some mermaid in us all.” She said as you started to sneeze again.

“Oh come on. I don’t wish you to get sick on my guard!” She said standing up. “Now I remember why you don’t come much here. You always have a red nose and swollen eyes.”

And she was not wrong. Two days after your incessant sneezing, you had fallen ill with very swollen eyes, a very runny nose that did not allow you to breathe and now you had started to pick up a fever. A letter from Caspian came and you asked for your cousin to read it and to tell you what it said.

My dearest friend, 

It amuses me that three weeks in heaven and you have already forgotten about us mortals at Cair Paravel. I hope that you are enjoying your days with your lovely cousin and her boy. I must admit that I write you for selfish reasons; and those are that I miss your incessant insults about how I, at the age of 30 (which I am not), cannot grow a full beard and simple fact that I miss my childhood friend. I have sent with this letter with gifts for you, your enchanting cousin, and her little rascal.

Cair Paravel notices your absence, 

Caspian

P.S. Word of your wellbeing would be very much welcomed.

“He says that he misses his childhood friend,” Your cousin said as she placed the letters on the foot of the bed, reaching for the damp cloth to put it on your forehead, “and that he sent gifts for us and for the Little Rascal.”

“Will you write him back for me?” You asked.

“You’ll write to him tomorrow.” She smiled, “The physician said that your fever was to break at any minute. Now sleep, okay. Sleep, I’ll make myself a cup of ginger and lemon tea. It always helps little Peter to clear up his sinuses. Now, rest. I’ll be back in a second.”

“No, but write him a thanks note. He will be very pleased with it.”

“Only if you rest your eyes, will you?”

You nodded and closed your eyes.

Cair Paravel was having a lot of movement that evening. It was the wedding of a Lady and a member of the King’s council.

There were flowers everywhere. Flowers, sweets, and music as well as games.

Caspian was enjoying himself. That afternoon he had worked on finding husbands for you, but he decided to make a final decision for the next day. Another day will not make a huge difference and after all, there was a wedding that day. It was a celebration. 

At the wedding feast, it was a very joyous one. The groom had taken his bride to the bedding ceremony, a Telmarine way that he remembered Queen Lucy say that it was archaic, misogynistic, and archaic again.

Then, there was a simple dressed man in front of Caspian who had bowed to him.

Caspian recognized him as the messenger and smiled, “Tell me lad, were the ladies pleased with the gifts? What about the child?” Caspian asked.

“I cannot say much, Sire. I was received by her Lady Cousin. Lady Y/N was taken to bed. She had a fever that would not break and that had been coming and going for almost a week.”

“What?” Caspian asked as he opened the letter.

Your Majesty, we are all so humbled and taken with the thought that you took of your precious times to sends us tokens of your appreciation. We are all but loyal subjects and we take this as an honor. 

Lena

It said nothing about your illness.

“You sure?” Caspian asked.

“Yes, Your Majesty. I heard it from the Lady of the Castle herself.”

That had been two days ago. 

Caspian looked to the sides and stood up. He looked to the man beside him and ordered him to prepare his horse.

“I’m sorry, I must leave,” Caspian said to the groom and kissed the bride’s hand. And with that, he left, “Cornelius will deal with everything in my absence.”

It had been two days since your fever had broke. 

You were left weak, with bags under your eyes. Your nose was red and chapped. Your lips were broken and the light of the sun bothered your eyes, but the physician had said that the sun and fresh air will do you good. Yet, you had your nose covered and were seated under a tree. Shielding yourself from the sun that you swore it was draining you.

You were looking at your little cousin who was playing with the wooden ball that King Caspian had gifted him. He was sitting in front of you and he would slide you the ball and you back at him. It was then when you noticed your cousin’s attention shift.

“Mama, mama.”

The little boy ran towards his mother.

“I’m putting him to sleep. Do you want to go inside?” She asked.

You said to her that you were going in a few minutes and you followed them later. You were at your own pace. The fever had drained you to the point that you had lost out of sight your cousin and her child. They now were inside the castle and you were still walking.

Once when you were in the steps you told your two of your maids to go on and prepare a bath for you.

It was then when you heard the horses. You looked back and saw two brown horses and a midnight black one.

The maid that still was by your side quickly curtsied and then you realized that it was Caspian.

“Your Majesty?”

The maid took her to leave just as soon as the King looked at her.

“They said … they said that you were ill. That your fever came and went and came and went …”

“Who told you that. I specifically asked Lena not to say anything.”

“The messenger. How dare you not say to me anything. You could’ve died. Fevers are dangerous. Did they bleed you?” He asked when he saw the marks on your arms. “The Pevensies said to me once that bloodletting does more harm than good!” He said as he pulled you towards his arms, kissing the top of your head.

Caspian felt tears pooling in his eyes, waiting for his eyelids to rest for a second so they could escape his eyes. “You are my responsibility.” Caspian said holding you in his arms, “Your father died because he supported me. I promised your mother in her death bed that I would look after you. You cannot do this to me. I cannot lose you.”

“It was just a common fever, Caspian.” You laughed at his reaction. “You’ll not lose me. You have not found me my husband yet.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it. Feel free to let me know what you think ;)
> 
> follow me at logan-deloss.tumblr.com :)


	3. Chapter 3

Lady Lena’s husband chuckled as he drank his apple cider. His scheming wife was up to a new scheme and he could see it just by the way she stood.  
“Don’t do it, Lena!” He warned as he walked towards where she stood, in the balcony of their private chambers.

The sight, her private rose garden. The people she was looking over, Vera as she strolled with Caspian, who had his arm linked with hers. They had been going around and around the fountain.

“What do you think they are talking about?” Lena asked her husband Adrian.

“A joke, maybe?” Adrian said sarcastically as he placed his arms around his wife’s waist, “He’s making her laugh.”

“She would also be a clever but gentle queen.” Lena pointed out, “

“Oh, Lena!” He said breaking the hug walking away from his wife.

“You know it is true!” Lena said following him, “Their parents saw the potential of the match, even though they were two little moppets.”  
“Darling, Vera is only what, three years younger than you?”  
“Six years,” Lena said, “I remember her as an infant. She was a very fat baby.” She laughed, “Nevertheless, I do mean it, they are both so fond of the other. He rode here, Adrian. He found out that she was with a fever, and he came here.” Lena sighed, “It is a song waiting to be written.”  
“You are such a hopeless romantic.”  
Lena gave him flirty eyes, “You do know it is true.”  
“Instead of starting to play matchmaker, you should keep yourself to kinder thoughts. If you are with child, I do not want my child to come out scheming like her mother.”  
“Oh, so you want a girl this time?” Lena asked.  
“Sons belong to the realm, but daughters, daughters belong to their parents until the end of time.”  
“Until we marry you mean?” Lena asked with a laugh.  
“But a daughter of mine shall not marry. She’ll be my baby until the end of my days.”  
Lena rolled her eyes with a chuckle, “You are a very—”  
There was a sudden splash.  
“VERA!” It was Caspian’s voice  
A burst of loud laughter was heard throughout the gardens. Lena gasped at the sight. Caspian was in the fountain, attempting to get up.  
Lena could listen to Vera’s laughter as she sat in the border of the fountain.  
“Do you need help?” Vera asked with a cheeky smile.  
“If you weren’t convalescing, trust me Veritas, I would throw you in with me.”  
“That’s not chivalrous,” Vera said shaking her head. "especially coming from a king."  
“And throwing your king into a fountain full of flowers isn’t becoming of a lady of your rank.”  
“I ask again, do you need help?” Vera asked.  
Caspian shook his head as he stood up. “I am the king. I don’t need help to stand up.”  
“Yet I could easily throw you.” Vera laughed, “Now, come, I am rather ravenous for whatever they have prepared for you.”  
“I didn’t mean stir up your cousin’s household.”   
“Lena is rather fond of you," Vera said as she pushed some of his hair back.  
Caspian smiled at Vera, "Don't move, there's, you have an eyelash under your eye.”   
Caspian’s tried to be careful with his touch but his fingers, but they were kinda rough and stained with ink.  
Unintentionally he pinched the corner of her eye, “Oh, I am sorry.” Caspian said. “Here.”Caspian said, “You ought to blow them for a wish to come true.”  
“A wish?” Vera asked.  
“Yeah, any kind . . . but please don’t wish for a husband. He will come in time.”  
Vera looked at him through her eyelashes, she was about to speak but he interrupted her, “Hurry up!”  
“Oh um . . . do I say it out loud or in my head?”  
“Outloud, so I know what you’re wishing for.”  
“Oh well, in that case, I wish that my dear friend Caspian would accompany me later this week when the physician gives me leave to visit the Children and Young Mother’s house. It was my mother’s dearest charity and I said that I would go. They have been expecting me, but I know that they would feel more thought of if you came with me.” Vera said with a tender smile, fluttering her eyelashes making Caspian smile.  
“Is that what you wish for?” He asked. “Are you sure?”  
“Yes!” She said with a smile.  
“Well, in that case, who am I to say no to you of all people?” Caspian sighed. He pulled her into a hug and kissed the top of her head. “When do you wish to go?  
“When the physician says that I am good to go. It is a day away from here.”  
“I will tell Lena . . . come.” She took hold of his hand and wrapped her arm around his elbow. “You need to take a bath, you had been riding and you probably would want to lay back a few hours before supper.”  
“It’s only us, right?” Caspian asked, “No one else is joining us for supper. I am not really in the state of mind to interact with others.”  
“It’s only us . . . but in a few weeks, my birthday is coming and there will be a banquet on my honor, and then your birthday will come too . . . you could celebrate it here.”  
“I cannot be away from Cair Paravel that long. I’ll accompany you to the Children and Young Mother’s house, and I’ll ride back for your birthday banquet. I am your friend, but I am also Narnia’s king. “  
Vera closed her eyes and sighed, “Fine, but I will be disappointed that I am going to miss your birthday celebration.”  
* * *  
Once Caspian had been settled in his bed-chamber, the first thing he asked was for his bath to be drawn. The water was lukewarm and when he got it he closed his eyes.  
He had ridden two days straight. He was exhausted. The thought of Vera being sick made his thoughts go mad.  
Cornelius did not want him to come. “What if you catch whatever the lady has?”  
He did not care, for he had to see her and know that she was alive and that the fever had broken.  
Cornelius often pointed out that he harbored feelings for Vera. He knew he had feelings for her. He adored her, and he could not live without her. Maybe that was the reason why he had pushed her marriage for so long. The thought of another man being in her life made him feel jealous. His dear friend belonging to another man, sleeping in her bed making her his wife . . . it made him feel uncomfortable and a little angry as well as if someone was standing on his chest.  
He swallowed thickly as he washed his face. On his trip to Vera, he had concluded that his feelings for her had changed, and he was scared.  
He was scared. His heart was heavy.   
What he knew of love was his brief infatuation with Queen Susan. Yet, once she had been gone, with the battles and everything, she was but a happy memory. But with the Lady Veritas of Loren, she was his everything. The very reason why at his age, when his father was already a father, he was unmarried.  
He loved her entirely and he was afraid.

* * *  
At dinner, the cook had prepared a few courses. The first was of a coleslaw salad with tomatoes, oil, and vinegar. There were a variety of meats to eat: roasted turkey, peppered pork, and marinated fish among others with pepper and lemon.  
Vera chose a little of the roasted turkey and wheat bread, while her cousin went for the fish, her husband for the pork and Caspian for the roasted turkey, with grilled vegetables.  
Over dinner, Adrian spoke to Caspian on how things were on the southern border, which annoyed Lena a little bit.   
Feeling tired, Vera retired to bed, leaving Caspian with wanting to share a word with her. Lena looked at her husband and with her darting dark eyes ordered her husband to invite Caspian for a tasting of their vintage wine.  
Caspian smiled at him and accepted.  
“Vera is very much missed in her lands.”  
“She loves it here,” Caspian said.  
“So . . . my wife has tasked me with something.” Adrian sighed as Caspian sat down.   
“She wouldn’t be Lena if she didn’t give orders.” Caspian laughed. “What is it?”  
“Vera. Elena would very much like to have your permission to find Vera a suitable husband.”  
Caspian felt as if someone had stepped on his throat.  
“A suitable husband?” Caspian asked feeling a little easy on the head not knowing if it was the wine or was that he couldn’t breathe.  
“Yes. Vera is to be twenty-four years old in a few weeks. She knows that her mother left her tutelage in your hands, but we believe that it is time for her to come and stay indefinitely with us and find her a husband from their neighboring duchies.”  
It was a mixture of everything. It was the wine, it was the subject. “I am sorry, but . . .” Caspian gasped for air, “This is something . . . I promised Lady Melia on her deathbed that I would find a worthy man for Veritas.” Caspian breathed heavily, “I have not yet met a man to match her noble birth, that could independently provide her the lifestyle she is accustomed to. All I have seen are interested in her birthrights and to claim the titles.”  
“Majesty, with respect. Heiress to the richest gold mines of Narnia. She’s a princess but in name. No man in the lands will measure up—"   
Caspian sighed in annoyance interrupting Adrian’s words“—I know, I know.” He was angry now, “I cannot believe that I am having this conversation twice in less than a week.” Caspian breathed to himself.  
Adrian took a step back and thought of what he was to say, “Majesty . . .”  
“No . . . listen to me,” Caspian started, “say to your wife not to worry. I’ll make sure she finds a good match.” He breathed out. “Now . . . to be honest man, I am exhausted.”  
Adrian smiled, “You did ride here for two days straight, Highness.”  
“Good Night, Lord Adrian.”


	4. Chapter 4

The night had been a sleepless one. His thoughts had been all on the sweet maiden that slept across the end of the hall. He had seen her sleep once and Caspian thought that she looked like a sleeping angel. He swore that if she slept in the forest under a tree, a unicorn would lay its head on her lap to sleep.  
The love he felt for her, he always thought that it was the love a friend felt for a friend. A purely platonic friendship and he had always been grateful of it. They came closer after he won the throne back from his uncle’s treachery hands. After the Kings and Queen of Old left, and his childhood companions were executed by his uncle’s orders too. He only had Vera that reminded him of his life as a prince.  
Vera, sweet Lady Vera.  
When he went to rescue Cornelius, the old man asked him first to set free the little girl from her cell she was in. He liberated his dear Professor, and he then saw her. Cornelius later told him how Vera was stood looking down the little window. When Caspian found out on how her brave yet innocent eyes witnessed five executions, setting a bench on top of a stool standing on the tip of her toes: her two brothers, her two uncles, and her own father.  
It broke his heart.  
When he went to take her, she was fretting nervous, Caspian remembered her looking down as the Narnians invaded the castle. Her eyes were swollen red from the crying. Her two long braids all tangled up. Her face was dirty . . . she wasn’t Vera. Not the young vivacious lady he knew. It took her a few seconds for her to react and quickly follow him.  
He always believed that it was that sight of her that made him so attached to her. She was everything left from those he was fond of and he wanted to do right by her family. He bestowed so many favors upon her. He wanted the girl to long for nothing, and why when on her mother’s deathbed, he got on his knees and promised as Narnia’s king that she shall be under his wing; and that when it came to the time to trade the maiden veil for the one of a bride, the man who will wait for her at the end of the aisle would be one who was the noblest of the land. Fit for a princess he had said.  
When he saw her that morning, it was as if sunshine was in her smile. Her eyes were warm and when she spoke, her words came out like sweet roses.  
“Did you sleep well this morning?” She asked when she sat beside him.  
“Very well.” He said, “You will think that after riding for two consecutive days I will want to stay away from horses.” He laughed, “But I want nothing more than to go to the orchards.”  
“The orchards?” She laughed. “The apples?” She asked with a laugh.  
“And maybe the grapevines if the day is long enough.”  
Vera laughed, “I shall tell Adrian to arrange it.”  
“Is the Lady Vera required to be somewhere else?” Caspian asked her.  
“I have some business to go over for tomorrow, which I recall that you yesterday promised me to accompany me.”  
Caspian let his head fall back. “When will you be done?” He asked.  
“You can go with Adrian.” She said.  
“No. I had enough talk with Adrian last night. Not enough with you, which I remind you darling Veritas, it is the reason why I rode.”  
“We will be done by midday.” She smiled, “What do you mean you had enough talk with Adrian? Did he bothered you with his incessant talk over the fascination he has for birds?”  
Caspian shook his head, “No. But it is okay. I shall be in my chambers addressing come correspondence.” He smiled at her sliced a lemon and squeezed it on a cup. “I was told by Lena that the physician came to you. You are to drink an infusion with your food accompanied by fresh squeezed lemon and water.” He said as he now poured water on the same cup. “Bottoms up, Veritas.”  
When Vera finished her breakfast, she went directly and attended her business concerning one of the local charities. What she thought would be a pleasant meeting turned into a sour one when those ladies started to compare her work to the one of her mother. How little time she spent at the duchy and why was she was still unmarried at the age of 23. She went in her chambers directly after the meeting. The last words shared had surely struck a nerve and even though it was for her to admit, it hurt a little. It was an understatement to say that she was mad. She was furious at herself for not coming back with an answer to the woman’s opinion.  
“Would you unlace my corset?”She asked her maid when she entered her bedchamber. “I think it is too tight.”  
“Of course my lady.” She said as she stood up from the chair she was sowing.  
“Did it go well in your meeting today with the charity committee?”  
“The objective was met.” She said to her maid, “Is just that as usual, after the meeting is over, we talk and this time the talk was on me.” She said, “Please I am to have no visitors until midday. I wish to wallow on my misery for a while.”  
Her maid laughed at her mistress occurrences and just like Vera had said, her maidservant came to her informing her that the king was waiting in your drawing-room. Although she had not entirely forgotten of the plans that the two of them had settled, she felt that she wasn’t in the head place to go riding.

“Tell him to come in.” She said as she sat up straight on her bed. “And leave us.”  
Caspian looked at Vera with his mouth open when he saw her in her morning dress.  
“I thought we were going for a ride.” He said.  
“Forgive me Caspian.” She said as she pushed her hair back, “I am not feeling up to it.”  
“What’s the matter?” He asked her.  
She shook her head, “Nothing.” She lied, “I just . . . The meeting. It left me a little drained.”  
“Why?” He asked walking towards her.  
“It took a turn I didn’t particularly enjoy.” She admitted. She shook her head. “All was well as we discussed how other things were going to be delivered and how I wished to focus more on the education of girls. I wish to continue endowing schools for girls. But then one of the ladies pointed out that I do not pay so much attention to Mother’s dear charity.” She said taking a deep breath, “Then somehow she ended up pointing out that her daughter had my age and had two babes.”  
“What did you tell her?” He asked.  
“I didn’t say a thing.” She said, “ That’s what bothers me.” She said propping on her knees. “Before I could speak, Lena managed it by saying that her daughter was no heiress and . . . I just—” She grunted. “I didn’t like how Lena snapped at the lady, and I hate how suddenly the mouse stole my tongue. She even brought up how I left the handsome Lord Ervian pass by!”  
“I was right about Lord Ervian.” Caspian pointed out.  
“What do you mean?”She asked.  
“He’s engaged with the daughter of the Duke of Galma.” Caspian said as he pushed her hair back her ear. Caspian instantly knew he shouldn’t have shared that. The grunt that she gave him and her falling back to the bed was a sign of frustration in her.  
“Do not get angry!” He said as he climbed up on the bed to sit beside her, “she’s a very unattractive girl Vera.”  
“That’s not the point!” She cried. “She said that the main reason why I went to Cair Paravel as your ward was to find a man to be married and it’s been years since that took place and I am still unmarried. Women my age have not one but two babes. My mother was expecting me when she was my age. “  
“Do not listen to that. You will find a good man worthy of your hand.”  
“That’s not the point Caspian, that’s what they talk here about when I am frolicking at Cair Paravel with my pretty dresses and masquerade balls. They resent my absence from the duchy. They resent that I am still unmarried. They resent that I do not have heirs. ”  
“That’s their problem!” Caspian said.  
“Caspian, you cannot say that. More than anyone you know how important is the people’s perception.”  
"The reason why you are at Cair Paravel is not only to find a husband.” Caspian said to her, “There’s a seat in the council for the Duchy of Lorens.” Caspian said, “One that you cannot sit upon because of your sex and the fact that Telmarines traditions are still running deep in our costumes. But you and I, I am your advocate in those meetings. Adrian manages the day to day operations and the family business and we work together at Cair Paravel as an advocate for the well-being of the city and people of Loren. Do not forget that.” Caspian said kissing her forehead.  
“You see why I thread the subject of your marriage with so much cautiousness?” He asked her looking straight at her eyes, “I have the responsibility of not only finding a good man for your well-being but also he has to be a good man to take good care of you and your people.” He said as he pulled her into his chest.  
“When will he come?” Vera asked as she played with the ribbon of his shirt.  
Caspian again found himself kissing the top of her forehead out of instinct.  
More like out of habit, he realized.  
“He’s somewhere.” Caspian said, “Maybe he is here in this castle, maybe he is a thousand miles away. He’s somewhere and he is trying to find you the right way.” Caspian smiled at her  
“I do not know why I would do without you.” She admitted as she looked upon his dark eyes, “I really don’t.”  
He pulled her into a tight hug and laid back against the headboard of her bed.  
“Oh, you would be making such interesting decisions.” He laughed as he continued to talk to her, just for the sake of talking to her and having her so close to him. His scent was comforting for Vera. It was musky and made her feel warm as well as safe. It wasn’t a surprise for Caspian for almost after half an hour of talking and just being there that Vera fell quiet and she soon she fell asleep.  
In the silence and privacy, he took the liberty of giving pushing back the hair of the sleeping duchess off her face and planted another kiss in her forehead. His movements were careful, but it still gained her a sleepy ‘we will go riding later’ from her. He gave her another peck on her forehead and got off her bed and found his way outside of her chamber, carefully closing the door.  
***  
The feast honoring Caspian’s visit was a simple one but it was one that was definitely merry.  
Usually, there would have been jousts, plays, and songs planned. But the great feast was fit for a king.  
Vera sat in her chair as Caspian danced with some ladies who were all smiles and flirty eyes with the king.  
“He pretends he does not enjoy dancing, but he actually does enjoy it. Very much I might add!” Vera said to Lena who was sitting beside her.  
“Why aren’t you dancing?” Lena asked. “If it is because of what the old bat said earlier this morning. I will strike you, Vera! Adrian, on the next set, take Veritas dancing.”  
Adrian leaned over to look at Vera who with his head motioned to get moving. He stood up and extended his hand to take it to the dancing floor but Caspian asked Adrian for Vera’s next dance.  
“You owe me a dance!” Adrian whispered to Vera with a warm smile.  
“Two dances Adrian. I know how much you love the jumping quartet!”  
Adrian laughed at Vera’s joke meanwhile Caspian remained clueless about it.  
“What is funny about it?” Caspian asked her as he held her hand.  
“A few Christmases back, in the jumping quartet, he jumped very high and ended up landing in one of the ladies' dresses. He tore it. You had to be there to find it funny!” Vera explained over the noise.  
“You look very pretty tonight!” He said as he lowered his head to whisper it in her ear, “You look like a wood nymph with that dress.”  
When the dancing started the ladies paid curtsy to their dancing partners and then they did to them.  
Palms touching gave them the opportunity to be able to talk once more.  
“A wood nymph?” Vera asked, “Why you say that?”  
“The green dress, your hair up like that. The flower crown in your hair. It makes you look like an elegant tree. Full of poise.”  
Vera thought she had heard wrong with all the noise, “Did you really say I look like a tree?”  
“Maybe it wasn’t my best compliment.” He said nervously, “But you look divine!”  
She gave him a small bashful smile and an eye flutter that made his stomach flutter. “You look like a daydream.”  
“You look handsome too.” She said, “This mulberry shade really becomes you.”  
“If I am not mistaken,” Caspian said as he raised her up in the air, and then placed her down, “this was a gift from you.”  
"My good taste.” She smiled, “I can't ever mistake it. But Caspian—”  
As required by the dance, they switched partners and then came back to face each other. “—do not drink too much.” Vera reminded him, “We are to leave tomorrow early for the orphanage visit.”  
“You say that as if I was someone who drank much.” Caspian said, “Actually, I should be the one saying that.” He laughed, “Remember the last Harvest Festival?” Caspian asked, “You fell asleep on the table and your maids had to take you to your chambers.”  
“That was not because of my drinking.” She pointed out, “That was because of the dancing. I could not feel my feet for a week after that ball!” She clarified, “But I mean it Caspian. A long day tomorrow and I know how much you like your sleep.”  
“Meaning?” He asked.  
“I know how much you love your sleep!”  
And just as she had said, when she saw Caspian the next day he had a tired look on his face. She was merry to him as he got in the carriage for all he wanted was to sleep.  
"Slept well?" She asked him as he propped his feet across him on the cushion.  
"Give me 30 minutes. That is all I beg for."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was more of a filler chapter, but I needed this to take place. the next chapter is almost finished too :)  
> Thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

The visit to the orphanage had been a success. All the toys, clothes, and blankets were now in the keeping of people who needed it. The children were Caspian’s soft spot, in specific with a shy little boy of only nine summers who hid behind an orange tree fearing the older kids will steal his Narnia History Book. 

Caspian was taken back with the facilities. It was one of the many castles belonging to Vera’s mother as part of her dowry. It wasn’t luxurious, but all the children slept in their own bed, and each of the widowed mothers had a chamber for her and her children.

“I see your mother’s hand still alive in it.” Caspian said to Vera who was sitting beside him, her head on his chest almost falling asleep.

“You believe so?” She hazily asked looking up, “Oh Caspian, I so want to make her proud!”

He smiled before pressing his lips on her forehead, “You are sweet one. You definitely are. Pay no attention to those who say the opposite.”

When they arrived back to the castle. The dusky sky was a mixture of pink and purple and the sun was shining its last for that day. Vera was heavy asleep and Lena had already had a bath prepared for her when the bridge was opened.

They had supper together that night and Vera noticed how Lena had said no to wine, but yes twice to the sugared pastries. They spoke about their day and Caspian sang praises to Lena on Vera’s actions that day.

The beautiful young mother smiled at her cousin saying, alike Caspian not to pay attention to those who thought differently and she then retired to put her son to bed. “Come, Adrian!” Lena said, pulling her husband from his hand, “We promised that we would read Peter before his night sleep.”

“We did?” Adrian asked. “Oh right!” He gasped before standing up, “Veritas. Your Majesty!”

The pages closed the door right before Caspian chuckled and stood up to grab a few of the puffed pastries left.

“You are departing tomorrow?” Vera asked.

“Unless you decided to come back to court with me. I could wait for a few days until your belongings are packed and ride together.”

She shook her head. "The offer is tempting,” She laughed as she stole one of the pastries from his hand before he put it on his mouth, "But I wish to remain here for a time."

“There are plenty in the table.” He pointed out.

“I know. I just wanted yours.” She said as she stood up. “Come. I never showed you the new art on my balcony and the gardens.”

Caspian grabbed a tea cloth and in hurry he placed all the pastries left in the cloth and grabbed the bottle of wine that was unopened.

He followed her to her apartments and he waited as she asked for a minute to wash her hands and face. He looked around the room and waited for her for almost five minutes until she came out this time wearing her sleeping garments over a heavy night robe.

“Where are your ladies?” He asked. 

“Supper.” She pointed out, “Downstairs. They’ll come around soon.” She said as she opened the windows.

Caspian felt that the air was crisp and it surely will not be a hot night.

“Come,” She said as she walked outside into a hall.

“This looks different.” He pointed out.

“It’s just the curtains, but look.” She said as she walked into her balcony. It was a balcony taken out of every girl's dream, Caspian thought. He had read romance stories where the love of the maiden would look upon her as she spoke to the moon. The story painted was a similar one: a dance, lovers running together, and Aslan blessing their union.

“Isn’t it beautiful?” She asked, “Master Boccel painted it.”

Caspian said that it was beautiful as he touched the paintings.

“And the gardens, it is like a small grotto, but I have now my own private garden of roses and violets.” She said, “All the rose waters I use to bath and violets too come from here.”

Caspian honestly thought that it must have been a thing of women to be so selective from where their things came from.

“Is that why they are no flowers?” Caspian teased, “Did you plucked them all?”

“No, that’s because I plucked them for my own flower arrangements. Look down.” She said.

Caspian saw smaller white and pink roses going up the wall of the balcony and a small fountain.

“Are those fishes?” He asked.

“All of Lena’s design.” She pointed out, “Isn’t she talented.”

He smiled shyly. “You think me frivolous.” She said, “After such a day, me finding comfort in all of this.

“It is not that.” He said as he sat in one of the chairs, “It is just that you have a very similar view at Cair Paravel. It makes me smile how you have a second home here. Up to your likings.”

“Only that at Cair Paravel the view is the Great Eastern Sea!” She pointed out as she leaned over the balcony, “Here the sea is the groves, the town, the river . . .” 

Caspian moved a little closer to her and smiled before he spoke, “You really have grown to be the most beautiful maiden in the land!” Caspian said. The blush on Vera’s cheeks was very present to the point that Caspian added that she was kind and gentle to make her less embarrassed.

“You do not have to say that!” She said looking down at her lap, nervously playing with her hands.

“I am proud of you.” He said, “Although you have your edge, you are everything a woman should be. Poised, beauty and you have a gentle heart!”

She pulled him into a hug that caught him off guard. He let his arms slowly fall onto her lower back and caressed her. The thought of him not seeing her again until she decided to come back made his heart sink to his stomach so he hugged her just as tight and caught the scent of violets in her hair take it in all at once.

The sensation he started to feel in his body was of not letting her go and just stay there with her like that. 

No duty to Narnia, only to himself,

Would that be so much to ask? 

His thoughts for her had slowly transformed from the platonic to one that was tangled between the sweet friendship and a tin of romantic feelings for her that he truly still could not understand, nor his body could at times whenever he thought of her.

It was then, ‘Possibly a sign from Aslan!’ Caspian thought when they both heard a noise. The sound of a couple of maids laughing as they whispered something.

Vera picked up the shawl she had left there a few nights before and placed it around her shoulders and arms walking towards the noise.

“My lady!” One of the maids gasped, “We did not—Your Majesty!” They fell into their curtsies immediately. “We are so sorry,” The oldest of the maids said, “we did not . . . we did not want to disturb you. Apologies my lady!”

“Where is Greta?” Vera asked. 

“Lady Greta is . . . Lady Greta said to us that you were to be with the Lady Elena, Lord Adrian and His Majesty tonight . . . she’s with . . .”

“I know who she’s with.” Vera explained, “Her cousins came to visit her.” Before she could speak once more, Caspian took that his sign that he should leave, for it was not good for Vera’s sake to be seen late at hours in her chambers.

He gently touched Vera’s cheek before caressing her long hair, “Goodnight my sweet lady. Rest! You have made me and Narnia Proud today!”

****

As his horse was being prepared, Caspian said his goodbyes to Vera. He extended an invitation to court to the three of them.

“You are still not late.” Caspian said, “If you told me—”

“I’ll have my birthday here, Caspian!” Vera said for the umpteenth time.

Caspian rolled his eyes as he reached for Lena’s hand, “It was a pleasure to see you again, Elena!” Caspian kissed her hand, “And same to you Adrian!”

Lena and Adrian stepped back for a second to give them a few minutes of privacy

“Now you, you need something from your chambers at Cair Paravel, you let me know.” He smiled at her as he had his hands in both of her shoulders, “If you wish for anything. Just send word.”

“If you are in need of sharing words with me,just write to me.”

A silent laugh escaped Caspian’s lips. 

“Oh, and give this to Cornelius,” Vera said as she handed him a letter. "Would you give it to him?"

“What is this?” Caspian asked.

“Do not open it.” She said as she took it away from his hands, “Do I have to send my poor messenger? He will obey my orders.”

“You a simple duchess ordering the King of Narnia!” Caspian gasped.

“I, the Duchess of Lorens, am just asking my dear king to do me a simple favor. Kindly beseeching my lord King to grant me private words with my dear old professor who taught me about the skies.”

Caspian looked to the side and shook his head, “Of course.” He laughed.

When his horse was brought, he placed the envelope in the pocket inside his doublet, “I must go.” He said, “Been away for a week.”

Vera curtsied at him before she hugged him and wished him safe travel back to Cair Paravel. The scent of violets was very present in her locks and he closed his eyes before kissing the top of her head.

“Do not gamble, be dear to your cousin.” He said to her, “Do not get fevers.” He kissed her cheek and with that parted.

His way back to Cair Paravel, was one wet that instead of being a day and a half trip by horse, turned three days because of a small storm. He had written to Vera a few towns over and how he stayed with other nobles those two nights.

Caspian gave the letter to Cornelius who noted that the wax-sealed might have been tampered with.

“You opened it?”

“Conspiring against me, I see Cornelius!” Caspian joked, “The answer is no.”

“Oh Caspian,” Said the old man, “The Lady, she’s very convincing. Ever since she was a little girl. She convinced her father to allow her to study the skies with her brothers and later when she came to the castle with you—”

“—I am very well versed in Vera’s velvet tongue and words.” Caspian said, “Now,” he said as he sat on Cornelius’ desk, “what has happened while I was away?”

“Well,” Cornelius said as he walked over to his bookshelf to put away a set of books. But the man was too short so Caspian stood up. 

“Why don’t you sit, and tell me about it and where should I put these?” He asked as he took them.

“Teribinthia is under a plague again. Duke of Galma has set a date for his daughter’s marriage with Lord Ervian. The Duke of the Lone Islands has died, his grandson is now the duke and . . . you took a peculiar week to visit Vera.”

“Why didn’t you send word?” Caspian asked.

“I thought that it might do you two good to be alone in the countryside.” He said, “I truly believe that Veritas would make a good and gracious queen. You like—”

“We are talking about Narnia here.” Caspian reminded him as he continued to place the books into the shelves, “Not of my marriage prospects.”

“Both are one and the same, but to the point.” Cornelius sighed, “The Archenlands, they are to come for the treaty. The Crown Prince will come in his father’s place. He’s also looking for a bride. They want a Narnia-Telmarine wife. Council suggested the Lady Dulcinea,Rosalina, Rosalinda, Rosamund, and Annette. I voted for Lady Dulcinea.”

“Not Vera?” Caspian asked.

“Everyone agrees that Vera should marry a Telmarine.” Cornelius said, “Everyone agrees that the King should be that man so that the gold mines come into the crown’s property, as well as all the crops, vineyards, textile—”

“I can’t just simply ask her to become my wife!” Caspian said.

“I know, that’s the reason why I did not bother you at all. How is she?” Cornelius asked.

“She lost some weight.” Caspian said sitting on Cornelius’ desk just by his side, “ Her appetite is coming back though. She’s okay.”

“She’s spending the rest of the season away?”

“Yes.”

“She has this idea that . . . some woman said to her that she’s not enough there. Made her question her identity and started to compare her mother’s work to hers.”

“Her mother left a big space to fill.” Cornelius said, “She endowed so many charities, housing . . .” Cornelius said, “Just like you felt with your late father. But you will both do just fine. You are both grown wiser by the spoils of war. Anyway, aid has been sent to Teribinthia, the new Duke of the Lone Islands is on his way to pledge his sword to you, the prince is to come. Everything is managed.”

“Thanks!” Caspian said.

“Anything for you my sweet prince.”

Caspian smiled at him and patted the old man’s back. “You should take a bath, though Caspian. You smell of wet horse.”

Caspian was happy to be back at the palace. Lorens was a beautiful place, but it wasn’t as beautiful as the view the sea offered. The air was salty in his face and cold. At his balcony, his mind went to Vera and how beautiful she looked under the same moon, and how good it would be to have her sitting with him as the spoke of idle court gossip, played chess or cards, or for old time’s sake, they looked upon the stars above them.

He went to his desk and reached for his a piece of parchment, sitting down to write to her.

_ Dear Veritas, _

_ I miss you, my dear friend. _

Caspian tossed the paper to the side and reached for another one.

_ Dear Veritas, _

_ I wish you to know that I have— _

Again, he tossed it to the side.

_ Gentle Veritas, _

_ I arrived today to Cair Paravel and all I really wish is for my only childhood friend to be with me tonight. As I write this, the moon is full tonight. If I were to be there with you, or you were to be here with me, I know how we would have spent the night. A bottle of ale or wine while you ate cinnamon apples. We would look upon the craters of the moon and wonder which star landed there. _

_ Caspian tossed the paper once again sighing, all he wanted was for her to be there with him, in his arms, in his bed. All he really wanted to be was for her . _

**Author's Note:**

> follow me at logan-deloss.tumblr.com :)Hope you liked it. Feel free to let me know what you think ;)


End file.
